Conociendo ZPA
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: Esta maravillosa academia debe ser conocida por todos ¡Vengan y conozcan!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey hey, por no votar rápido; subiré el… No-sé-que-vaya-a-ser de Zoophobia… Presentando los derechos de Autora a Vivienne Medrano o Vivziepop por este maravilloso comic :D

 _Comenzamos~_

 **Cap. (?) 1: "AZP" (ZPA)**

Los sonidos naturales invadían el aire de la Academia Zoo Phoenix desde el exterior; hasta el interior. Rayos de sol se abrían paso entre el denso dosel de la selva de sus alrededores, el cielo estaba de un precioso color azul lechoso que apenas y tenía algunas algodonadas nubes; los centenares de estudiantes del turno diurno entraban sin cesar hasta casi lograr que la entrada desbordara. Mientras, los estudiantes del turno nocturno apenas iban saliendo para llegar a hacer sus tareas y descansar a sus viviendas asignadas.

Entre las multitudes algunos estudiantes flotaban a centímetros, o algunos a metros del suelo; algo muy normal allí. Del cielo descendieron algunas criaturas voladoras mientras los peces dorados y brillantes que simbolizaban paz; llamados por eso mismo "Peces de la Paz", se despedían del día siguiendo a los residuos de oscuridad al horizonte.

Una criatura de aspecto extraño, orbes púrpuras y orejas del mismo color: al igual que manos y patas; caminaba entre los pasillos al lado de un chico perro de pelaje maltratado y de un color marrón opaco; este caminaba cabizbajo aunque con una sonrisa afable siempre; y prácticamente colgada del brazo del chico de extraña apariencia, iba una canguro antropomórfica de soleado pelaje y ojos de un precioso azul celeste. Zill, Jack y Kayla; él primero y la última iban dándose cursis arrumacos mientras caminaban en dirección a su Club junto con Jack: El club de Drama; dirigido por esa alegre _Avian Cambiaformas_ que prefería permanecer como humana por el hecho de que solo así podía sonreír.

En otro de los pasillos se podía apreciar a un canino de aspecto espectral; sus ojos de color negro con una pupila roja eran lo que más resaltaba de su aspecto oscuro pero rebelde y alegre; a su lado iba una chica de vestido violeta con rayas negras y pelo del mismo tono pero con las puntas negras y zapatillas del mismo color; al lado de ambos venía… ¿Un Chico? ¿Una Chica? Tenía una delicada piel nivea, pelo hasta los hombros color blanco y grandes ojos verdes; sus facciones eran tan delicadas y su comportamiento tan módico que cualquiera podría pensarlo como chica… pero era un chico; en el sentido formal de la palabra, claro. Damian, Sahara y Addison; el príncipe de la oscuridad, el mismísimo anticristo e hijo de Lucifer; Una chica con deseos de aprender y realizar magia tradicional y mejor amiga del anterior; y el excéntrico, extrovertido y módico chico con amor y talento incomparables por todo tipo de arte visual…

Todos los estudiantes miraban con recelo a la única humana que caminaba por los pasillos; esta se estremecía a veces bajo la mirada de las criaturas que la miraban.

-oh, hola, Srta. Cameron- la voz a sus espaladas logró que la pelirroja saltara, mandando a volar el papeleo que llevaba en manos; se giró sosteniéndose el corazón por sobre la tela gris de su camisa de manga corta para encontrar a un cheeta gigante de ojos amarillos que la miraba serio -¡Zechariah! Me d-diste un susto de muerte- la mujer suspiro un poco aliviada mientras ponía una torcida sonrisa nerviosa para saludar al cheeta sacudiendo un poco la mano.

-Srta. Walden; necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante con Ud.- el felino moteado saludó a la humana bajando su cabeza solemne -haga el favor de acompañarme- se levanto del suelo para hacerle una señal con la cola, la cual era excesivamente larga, para que lo siguiera -Menos mal no tenía ninguna sesión con ningún alumno aún…- murmuró por lo bajo alegrándose de no haber citado a Jack para sus sesión semanal ese día; en sus charlas con el infortunado canino el tiempo pasaba volando.

-Hey, hey, hey ¡pero sí es Cam!- la voz llago desde un pasillo contiguo; doblando la esquina apareció una reptil gris de ojos rojos con fondo amarillo, traje de exploración y una pañoleta y sombreros marrón oscuro - _Jengibre_ , hoy llegaste temprano ¿Qué sucede Zech? ¿Ya esta ella al tanto de su asignación al festival?- la lengua larga de la reptil salió de entre sus filosos colmillos al darse cuenta de que había soltado la sopa -Justamente de eso quería hablar con la Srta. Walden, Carrie, ambas están asignadas con Jackie para la decoración del gimnasio- respondió el subdirector sin inmutarse por la "lengua larga" (en ambos sentidos) de la cazamonstruos…

La noticia llegaría con más estudiantes nuevos….

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

Bueno, esto fue para que quienes no conozcan, o no entiendan el comic por estar en inglés vayan conociendo a los personajes e historia por separado…

Quiero meter algunos personajes seguidores para ir empezando a practicar; si quieren participar dejen su "ficha": Diré la modalidad en otra parte; por ahora, solo así para empezar con lo demás que tango pendiente… dejen en los comentarios o por PM sí tienen dudas o algo; sí es posible, yo las aclaro… ¡ahhhhhhhh! TnT no ha actualizado el comic desde Marzo de 2016…

 _Espero hayan disfrutado;_

 _Lucius4ever se despide~ Ciao y bye! Espero leerlos pronto…_


	2. ¡Fichas!

Las fichitas serán así:

Les pondré de ejemplo una ficha de personaje ya existente;

 _Cameron Walden._

 _28 años (estimados)_

 _Humana de piel clara, algunas pecas y cabello naranja Jengibre._

 _Puesto: Psicóloga-consejera-confidente de los alumnos de ZPA_

 _Es muy nerviosa, pero buena escucha, y, sí quiere, muy optimista._

 _Tiene fobia a los animales… o tenía, ahora es una "amiga" de Carrie y del subdirector Zechariah._

 _Llego al hermoso Distrito de Refugio por haber caído en desesperación al no tener empleo, aceptando así la primera opción de trabajo libre, sin siquiera saber en qué consistía. Aún tiene problemas con todo lo paranormal que sucede en esta escuela; incluyendo la mala primera impresión que le dio Damian a propósito, los vampiros y el enfermero y doctora, que solo han aparecido algunas veces por lo mismo…_

La modalidad debe contener

 **Nombre**

 **Edad**

 **Especie y descripción física.**

 **Puesto (no sé si podré meter a profesores; por sí las dudas, no pongan profesores aún, por favor).**

 **Personalidad**

 **Fobias y cómo quieren que sean sus relaciones con otros personajes (sí quieren) o con otros estudiantes que metan aparte…**

 **Un poco de historia para orientarnos y aclimatarnos más, sí quieren, si no, pues ya simplemente los otros datos….**

 ***Pueden meter, como aún somos muy pocos, máximo 15 personajes, con todo y fichas bien hechas…. O no y yo llenaré huecos.**

 ***Pueden o no ser sus personajes y solo sugerir que meta personajes de otras sagas e historias, pero me avisan con tiempo, debo modificar o tal vez pedir permiso con los creadores, depende…**

 ***Sí quieren hacerle compañía a Cameron como humanos, díganlo, pero conlleva sus riesgos; sí quieren ser criaturas fantásticas: ¡alóquense con sus apariencias…! Cuentan como no-humanos también los humanos con partes de animales, como lo es Addison. También son no-humanos sí tienen poderes.**

 ***Sí participan; dejen algunos diálogos en sus estilos de escritura, me facilita todo, y sí no, pues se abstienen a las consecuencias de dejarlo en mis manos W**

 **D3jEn su5 f1cHas… sí quieren :3**

 _Lucius4ever se despide._


	3. Chapter 2

_**ZPA… el Universo más difícil de crear un Fanfiction en español sin tener**_ _Ships_ _ **de por medio TmT**_

 _ **Vivienne Medrano es la autora de este maravilloso comic, derechos de autora como**_ _Vivziepop_ _ **.**_

 _ **Muuuucho tiempo ha pasado**_

 _ **Desde la ultima vez que he actualizado (Miren; una rima :D)**_

 _ **Bueno, la verdad, espero que esto sea muy corto por que no me llega mucha inspiración para esto (Maldita imaginación D,: ), pero daré lo mejor que pueda dar (no esperen mucho).**_

 _OmegaSpyro_ _ **; gracias por las recomendaciones y por tu comentario. Y**_ _AMLC2102_ _ **, gracias también a ti.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Mucho OCc probablemente. Mención de Homosexualidad y trastornos de depresión. Mucho de TODO (ay, por eso amo ese universo)**_

 _Comencemos~_

 **Cap. 2: ¿Por qué?**

Si bien le agradaría la idea de más estudiantes con la posibilidad de que hubiera un humano extraviado, al igual que ella, entre ellos; también le aterraba de verdad qué clase de criatura fueran a ser: ¿Vampiros? ¿Monstruos? ¿Más animales Gigantes o fantásticos? ¿Demonios?

De tan sólo pensar en las posibilidades había empezado a temblar como la primera vez que había entrado a la Sala del _Club de Drama_ , dirigido por Jackie, donde había encontrado a la misteriosa Vanex (la chica gato de color lavanda y perturbadores ojos amarillos) por primera vez, y al desdichado Jackson, el amable chico-perro que había sido su primera sesión de trabajo.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior nerviosamente antes de sentarse sobre la silla frente al escritorio del subdirector. A su lado estaba Carrie recostada en su silla y con un brazo escamoso sobre su respaldo.

-Como mencioné, estarán ayudando, nuevamente, a Jackie con la decoración para el festival de este año. Deberían ir a discutir con ella sus asignaciones- él solemne Zechariah abrió la puerta con su enorme cola mientras bajaba su cabeza en dirección a Carrie en forma de despedida. Cameron comenzó a jugar con su manos nerviosa.

-Srta. Walden, tengo algo más que decirle con referente a sus asignaciones esta semana- Cameron movió su nerviosa mirada directo a los serios ojos amarillos del cheeta gigante mientras aguardaba en silencio. -Entre los nuevos ingresados habrá una humana- Cameron sintió su corazón suspirar con alivio mientras abría y cerraba la boca con confusión. Abre. Cierra. Abra. Cierra.

-Tomando en cuenta que Ud. A sido el primer ser humano en _Refugio_ , me parece adecuado que ayude a la nueva ingresada a adaptarse- la pobre humana casi se desmayó por la petición; ¡si ella ni siquiera había terminado de adaptarse a todo _esto_!

-P-pero, Zech… yo… erm…- la mirada del cheeta la acalló al instante, era su siempre cálida mirada dorada que había estado siempre al pendiente de su comodidad. Se frotó el brazo derecho pensando. No sería tan malo, ¿cierto? -Pero… ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- fingió optimismo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas forzadas. Él felino moteado por supuesto que lo notó, pero si ella estaba intentando hacerlo, ¿por qué no seguirle la corriente?

-Gracias, Srta. Walden- abrió de nuevo la puerta con la cola mientras mostraba una poco usual sonrisa aliviada -Puede retirarse- Cameron salió apenas moviendo los pies hacia la sala del Club de Drama donde debía estar Jackie con los demás preparativos.

Caminó pasando por la sección del Acuario donde la luz que pasaba por el agua desde el techo y las paredes se proyectaba en tranquilizadoras luces por el suelo color verde menta. Respiró profundamente llenando de aire sus pulmones para relajarse mientras estiraba y retraía sus blanquecinos dedos, pocas veces podía relajarse caminando por los pasillos de AZP.

Llegó a una puerta amplia en donde salía bastante barullo y la abrió lentamente mientras asomaba tímidamente la cabeza: todo el club de drama estaba apoyando a su maestra además de también de una pequeña parte del club de arte.

-¡ _Came_!- una alegre grito la sobresaltó mientras Jackie se acercaba con los bronceados brazos abiertos en su dirección y su amplia sonrisa. La abrazó dejándola en un remolino de colores azul, verde y amarillo que era el cabello de Jackie. Cuando la otra la soltó, tomó una exagerada respiración para recuperar el aire perdido de sus pulmones.

-¡Came! ¡Me alegra que llegaras!- Cameron sonrió y empezó a abrir la boca intentando hablar, pero antes de siquiera abrir bien la boca, Jackie ya la estaba guiando hasta cerca del escenario -¡Zill! ¡Kayla! ¡Jack!- Jackie canturreó con alegría el nombre de tres de sus alumnos.

Zill, que estaba trepado a una escalera mientras colocaba un cartel en la pared de colores brillantez, se giró en el ultimo peldaño demostrando su increíble equilibrio. Kayla que estaba entregando unas hojas de papel a cada uno de los estudiantes que pasaban, movió sus orejas ágilmente en su dirección antes de voltear clavando sus ojos celestes en Cameron mientras sonreía amablemente. Jack se tomó su tiempo mientras levantaba la cabeza de los platillos que tocaba suavemente antes para sonreír tímidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Jackie?- la misma Jackie había insistido en que sus alumnos así la llamaran, por lo que varios le decían de esa manera. Zill bajó de la escalera bajando de dos en dos peldaños mostrando sus colmillos en una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Llegó Came!- movió sus brazos en dirección a Cameron -¡Guíenla con los chicos nuevos! ¿quieren?- Jackson tenía unas ojeras oscuras bien marcadas bajo sus agotados ojos. Un ataque de compasión llegó al pensar que tal vez sufría más en silencio de lo que suponía desde que empezaron con sus sesiones, tal vez hasta tenía pesadillas desde años atrás y nadie lo sabía.

Él susodicho empezó a levantarse cuando un fuerte " _clank_ " sonó desde el techo. Una lámpara de iluminación estilo teatro cayó sobre su cabeza derribándolo en el suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su nuca en una profunda herida.

-¡JACKSON!- Cameron se alarmó avanzando hacia donde se encontraba él manojo de carne, sangre y pelo que era Jack. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver tan horrible escena.

-¡ _HOMBRE_!- alcanzó a escuchar el grito en español de Zill acercándose. -¡Jackson! ¡Ven aquí!- Zill tomó la maltrecha mano que estiraba Jack desde el suelo para montárselo en el hombro sin importarle que la sangre del canino le cubriera el hombro y parte del brazo derecho.

-¡Una disculpa, Srta. Walden! ¡Debó llevar a Jack a la enfermería!- Cameron estaba por ofrecerse a acompañarlos cuando recordó a la espeluznante doctora y al enfermero loco. ¿Cómo podían soportar los alumnos ir allí?

-Kay, _Mi vida,_ ¿podrías llevar tú sola a la Srta. Walden?- se giró solo un poco hacia la cangura antropomórfica que apretaba los labios con preocupación y las pupilas dilatadas de horror. Esta se recuperó para asentir mientras le hacía señas a Zill para que se apurara. Sabía por medio de Javk lo fuerte que era su relación, pero nunca se esperó _tanto_

-Srta. Walden, es p-por aquí- apenas se notó el titubeo de su voz cuando movió sus manos hacía la otra dirección. Comenzó a caminar sin apartar su nerviosa mirada de la puerta por la que acababan de desaparecer los dos chicos. _Poor Jackson…_ (Pobre Jackson)

Entre algunas pancartas más estaban varios chicos y chicas del club de arte dando los últimos detalles a estas. Entre estos había un par que resaltaba por la cercanía a la que estaban; eran una _chica_ albina de ojos verdes al igual que su ropa y bufanda y Gustav: ese chico-serpiente que había conocido también por medio de Jackie. No tenía ni idea de que Gustav tuviera gustos por _chicas_ tan particulares como lo era _la chica_ albin _a_ con cola blanca como su pelo.

-Srta. Walden- la profunda voz de Gustav sonó cuando la saludó sacudiendo la mano. -H-hola, Gustav…- aún recordaba la desilusión que se había llevado al enterarse de que no era un humano y de que seguía sola allí, además del susto del mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que era un chico-serpiente (las cuales eran uno de sus peores miedos).

-Le presento a Addison- rodeó a _la chica_ con un brazo sin llegar a tocarl _a_ de verdad. Vaya nombre tenía _la chica_. -A-Addison… hola- saludó sacudiendo un poco su mano derecha mientras _la albina_ levantaba la cabeza.

-Ud. Debe ser la Srta. Walden- la voz delató al fin que _la chica_ , era más bien un chico. Vaya, parecía en serio una chica. Addison no extendió la mano ni sonrió. _Awkward moment_ (momento incómodo).

-Srta. Cameron- la melódica voz de Kayla sonó pasos más adelante a lo que adelantó su paso para llegar a donde estaba la puerta.

¿Por qué aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a todo aquello? ¿Por qué aún conocía tan poco a la mayoría de los estudiantes? Aún no podía ni siquiera dormir tan bien como quería por el pavor que aún sufría al ver a todos los animales que habitaban allí, ¿qué esperaban?

.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?

 _ **Quedo algo extraño, pero ya tenía prisa por mostrarles algunos detalles y de terminar con este capitulo. Una disculpa**_

 _ **Lo que esta**_ _así_ _ **son detalles necesarios, o en el caso de Zill, que son palabras de su idioma original (sí, Zill habla español también), por sí había dudas, digo…**_

 _ **No espero comentarios nuevos la verdad, pero disculpen la brevedad de este capitulo…**_

 _ **Bye, Lucius fuera…**_


End file.
